What is love?
by Virgil Phoenix
Summary: Billy has a brilliant idea: make a romantic movie. But Spencer is not quite sure if love exists. Can Billy make him change his mind? Ectofeature.
1. this is not love

Disclaimer: Dude that's my ghost doesn't own me. Is own to Jan Van Rijsselberge.

This is the first time I write in english, sorry about my grammar but I wanted to share my story with you. I hope doing better next time :)

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the life of Spencer Wright. He was wasting the time in his room, watching a horror movie and thinking in some inspiration for his next newest biggest zombie film. But it was really difficult to concentrate with Billy screaming and hugging him.

"Billy, stop! I barely can breathe."

"But, Broham, This thing is so scary! Why I have to watch this?" Said Billy in an over dramatic way. Without leave Spencer out of his super bro hug.

"You don't have to do it. Just go to your studio, play a song or something. Is almost finish, but I need to think about my next film. You know is important for me, I'm really serious."

"Blah. Blah, blah… Take it easy, Brometheus. It's so boring sing without you, so I'll stay here and will help you."

"Ok. Well, I've been thinking about a plot about a little boy, who has to survive in a zombie apocalypse, he's alone but discover an old prophecy and he become a mutant or something like that and…"

"And he fall in love with a zombie girl, they had fun together and all end in a disco zombie dancing! You don't have to thanks me, Pablo Brocasso. I'm a natural genius."

"What are you saying, dude? That's so freaking weird. Seriously, love?"

"Yeah, love. Everything is better with love. You can put drama, happiness, sadness; all the human emotions are connecting with love, even hate."

"A problem, dude, zombies doesn't feel emotion!"

"They were human, so they're can still feel. Only need to find the right person for them." said Billy with his puppy eyes.

"Even then, I can't do that. Is no my type of movie. Love, you know… I don't think that really exist."

"Of course love exists! What kind of bro serial killer psycho you are?"

"You think Saint Nicholas exist. And the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny and…"

"What happen to you, Broccoli? Of course they are real. They're exists for two reasons: love and magic."

Spencer smiled to Billy. That crazy dude was really cute sometimes and so ingenious…

"You think I'm a fool, right? So tell me, do you believe in ghosts?"

"Ok, you have a point, dude. I'm a believer" said Spencer kidding.

"Well, my Broliever, you need to be more positive if you want to be happy in this world."

Spencer felt something in his chest after that comment. The cobra was right. It was prefer believe in all that's lies rather than saw the real cruel world.

"Billy, you talk a lot about this magic and love… I don't know anything about these feelings and if I going to make a film about that craziness… I need experience. So, did you fall in love when you were alive…?"

"…Well, no. I never found my person. I was too busy having fun; I used to believe that I had all my life to find it."

Both boys were summit in an awkward silence. Spencer tried to say something cheerful, but his mind was in blank.

"Is ok, Brownie. So, I'm going to make sure your find the true love."

"Hey, I said, I don't believe about that thing. I just want to have fun with you. Don't need anything else."

"And what about that girl… what's heir's name? Ammm Mallory? Oh, and Shanila. I think she has a crush on you too."

"I'm not interested. I mean, Shanila is only a good friend for me and Mallory is cute and I like her. But I don't feel all these love, all these magic. Is not like a romantic movie."

"I understand. That was the same feeling I had when I was hanging up with all the girls I met."

"Yeah, you had a lot of girlfriends."

"But it was so boring. All that girls only love me because I was Billy Joe Cobra. I don't blame them; I was really cool and handsome. I still am. Only, I always want somebody that loves me more than I love myself."

"Dude, that's impossible. You love yourself in an infinite way."

"Hahaha is true. I should have made out with myself."

"But that's no love, I mean; you should look for someone's you love more than yourself. If love exists, I think it would be that: An innocent and true feeling. Love a person more than anything else."

The Cobra was speechless, so that's why he never found his person. He never loved someone more than himself. He always was so selfish and ego maniac. In that moment, he felt something different. Billy felt he was mortal again, felt like a vulnerable child. Spencer. Of course, he loved Spencer more than a single thing in the world. More than himself, he could give his soul for Spence, he could give anything. Billy smiled, he was so stupid, and that was only friendship. He was dead, he couldn't love. He couldn't have a forbidden love with his little bromigo.

"Abroham Lincoln, sometimes you said things really coolest. You right. That could be love."

Spencer look in the eyes of the Cobra and felt like his chest was burning. That couldn't be love, but it was so close. Billy. Every time with him it was a movie. A comedy romantic horror movie and he loved that. But that was only friendship, love doesn't exist, and it if could be real, in that case he was totally in love with that Cobra. What an idiot. That can't be true.


	2. Bu it can be

This is the end. I decided to make it a short story. But if you liked it I'll could write more for sure.

Let me know your opinions. Reviews please! :)

* * *

In that moment Spencer's phone started ringing.

"Yeah, tell me? Ah, Mallory? How you get my number? Oh yeah, I remember, Of course. I'll see you in a while."

"What's happened?"

"She only wants help for a project and invited me to her house."

"She wants YOUR help. Obviously you like her".

"Billy you believe that only because a girl said me 'hi' she's in love with me."

"But this is serious; you're going to stay along with her. She can Brotally kiss you!"

"Shut up! That's totally impossible. She's not that kind of girl."

"And what if she confesses her love for you and wants a kiss. If you don't do it right it could be the end. All the school would know you're a bad kisser without experience in anything."

"Billy, stop! That's scares and disgusting and…"

"Thinking Bro, what project is she doing? And you're not even so smart. Why she wants your help? She invited you to her house. She's totally over you."

"Well, maybe your right. What can I do? I don't want she tells everyone's I'm a weirdo bad kisser."

"Stay calm. The Cobra is here. I'm an expert experimented kisser heart breaker."

"You're going to teach me?"

"Yes. Everything is going to be Brofessional. Don't worry, is all for the sake of your future like a Casanova."

"Ok. What I have to do?"

"First, is necessary you know when the moment is. The ideal moment is all. Put your arm around her; let her know you're going to take care of her." When Billy said that, put his arm around Spencer. It was weird but kind of comfortable.

"Next. Listen her heart's beating, look her deep in the eyes. Smile to her. Don't say anything. She would know that they're meant to be. Embrace her. Love her, make her feel like is the only person in this universe. Feel hers essence." Billy and Spencer were right in that form. Looking there's eyes. The world was stopping. Like nothing else matters, in their universe only exists them: A boy and a ghost; love and magic. That was all.

"And kiss her softly…" Spencer felt their bodies colliding together. It was like their lips were only one. His legs shakes, his mind were turn off. Everything was disappearing. He felt like being one with the person his most love. It was unique, never before he felt something like that. He felt so alive. So happy that he could die… dying… dead… Billy was… A tear appears.

Billy was feeling like he was alive again. He could breathe; he could feel the beating of his heart. He felt happiness, fear, delirious, every part of him was completely alive. Spencer was his life. It was love, it has to be love. That kiss was pure, innocent and out of the time and space. But it has to finish, everything in this world has to have an end. It was in a slowly move.

"Spence, why are you crying? I'm sorry. My intention…"

"No. I really enjoy kissed you. It was my first kiss; you know… it was amazing. Dude, I love you. I'm a weirdo, who falls in love with the ghost of his related cousin."

"Don't say it like that. I mean, this is so weird for me too. But I don't care; I'm a ghost and what? Here I am, and I love you, I want to make you so damn happy. Only you… you're the only I care. My Bromeo."

"And even if I don't know what love is… but you're the most important for me, you make me happy and that kiss it was electric." Spencer said.

Spencer hugged Billy with all his force.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Don´t leave me alone."

"I'll never leave by your side. I belong with you." Billy told him with a charm smile.

"You Promise?"

"I promise. I'll always be by your side, Forever."

"Do you think we can be like this forever?"

"Of course we can. No need anything but you with me."

"I'm afraid. What happened if love is not enough?" Spencer questioned.

"It would be."

"And what if…"

"shhh. Take it easy. Just hug me again. Just kiss me forever."

"Do you have felt this way before?"

"Never. It's you, Spencer. You're the person I've been looking for all my life and I didn't want to die without finding you. That's because I'm here. I want to feel, live, love… and I want to be with you till the universe tears us apart; and something said me that never going to happen."

The both boys started laughing and hugging. Their love was unique and pure; they were forgetting the world, the evil, the sadness. What the people could think, doesn´t matter anymore.

"I'll have to talk with Mallory. I'll say her that I'm busy."

"Sure, Bromeo?

"Yeah. You know, we'll have a zombie romantic movie to do."

THE END


End file.
